Heart to Heart
by K-RO
Summary: SasuNaru; Sasuke era listo, por eso él lo sabía. Siempre encontraba una solución para todo, pero aquí no había ninguna salida. Sasuke siempre cumplía su palabra, pero no podía prometer la eternidad.


**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Category: **AU, Shounen Ai, angst.

**Raiting: **K

**Disclaimer: Naruto** es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **Sasuke era listo, por eso él lo _sabía_. Siempre encontraba una solución para todo, pero aquí no había ninguna salida. Sasuke siempre cumplía su palabra, pero no podía prometer la eternidad.

—

* * *

**Heart to Heart**

**One-Shot**

**By K-RO**

—

—

Ahí estaban, detrás de la cancha de basquetbol, un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que pudieran hablar con discreción. Hacía largo rato que las clases habían terminado ya y la práctica del equipo había concluido también. Sasuke tenía por costumbre quedarse después para entrenar por sí mismo, cómo el atleta disciplinado y solitario que era. Naruto a su vez tenía la costumbre de esperarlo pacientemente sentado en las gradas, gesto que fácilmente podía ser interpretado como el de dos mejores amigos.

Sasuke estuvo muy agresivo en esa práctica en particular, había estado a punto de ser mandado a la banca después que arrojó el balón con demasiada fuerza, rebotó contra el aro y golpeó a Neji en la nariz. Ahora, apretaba los puños contra los tirantes de su mochila hasta el punto que los nudillos se le volvieran blancos, y era lo único que podía hacer para no soltarle un puñetazo a su estúpido novio.

Uzumaki Naruto, su pareja desde –hoy exactamente– un año. Su mejor amigo desde primero de instituto, el niño de quién se había enamorado desde que lo vio en la ceremonia de bienvenida, rodeado de la lluvia de las flores de cerezo, todo luz, color y encanto, todo sonrisas y sonrojos, todo gritos y voluntad, todo Naruto.

Desde un inicio había estado en contra de esconder su relación, aunque el rubio le había convencido que era lo mejor mientras todavía fueran estudiantes, pero eso no le restaba los deseos de ladrarles quien era su pareja a todas esa chicas que insistían en tener una cita con él, ni tampoco los asesinos impulsos de lanzarse a la yugular de quien se acercara con otras intenciones a Naruto.

Su novio era una persona demasiado amable, que siempre buscaba la manera de conciliar, de buscar la manera en que todos salieran beneficiados. Sabía que no existía ninguna persona igual que él: tan real, sincero, honesto y noble.

Pero aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, que quisiera obligarlo a aceptar el obento que Sakura le había ofrecido. Su negativa desató la réplica del rubio, lo que a su vez derivó en una pelea acerca de lo insensible y frío que era.

Nadie tampoco se extrañó por esa riña; sus personalidades tan disímiles siempre eran causa suficiente para tener esas rencillas desde que se conocieran. Pero aquella no fue una simple pelea de todos los días para Sasuke: la chica de pelo rosa siempre había sido una espina clavada en su relación, una llaga que se estaba volviendo más grande y comenzaba a supurar.

Todo había comenzado como un triangulo amoroso de telenovela: en un principio Naruto estuvo enamorado de Sakura, ella a su vez había quedado prendada del moreno desde que lo conociera, y Sasuke había amado a Naruto desde siempre. A su vez, Sakura y Naruto habían terminado siendo buenos amigos y aunque Sasuke la apreciara como tal, era evidente que no compartía los lazos profundos que ella y su novio tenían. Los tres conformaban un grupo dispar aunque homogéneo.

Y a pesar de que el rubio había renunciado a sus sentimientos por Sakura y después, lentamente dado cuenta de los propios sentimientos de Sasuke, que correspondió felizmente; su compañera aún intentaba conquistar su corazón ya enamorado. Pero todo era culpa de Naruto, que insistía en guardar como el más alto secreto su noviazgo, incluso de su mejor amiga. Él decía, medio en broma, medio en serio; que deseaba llegar con vida a terminar el instituto.

—Yo se lo diré cuando sea el momento.

La verdad es que Sasuke estaba empezando a hartarse de esa situación.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando lo que el rubio tenia para decir, el otro jugueteaba nervioso sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Sasuke…

Ahí estaba, la disculpa que estaba esperando. Compuso una envanecida sonrisita

—Sigo pensando que debiste aceptar el almuerzo que Sakura-Chan preparó.

Si el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Naruto era indicador de la mueca que estaba colocando en ese momento, Sasuke estaba haciendo una muy buena imitación del monstruo de Frankenstein.

Naruto no era más torpe por qué no se entrenaba. De alguna forma en su lógica retorcida sabía que lo culpaba a _él _de la presente situación.

Y ahí estaban, a punto de comenzar otra trifulca ¡Por Haruno Sakura! ¡En su aniversario!

Rubio Idiota.

No era que esperara alguna cursilería boba en ese día, ni él ni su compañero eran de ese tipo, pero definitivamente no había sido jamás la idea pasárselo discutiendo y menos por una razón tan tonta.

A menos que…

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó en tono mordaz

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué? —Repitió, en un tono más alto— ¿Por qué la insistencia a que acepte ese estúpido obento? —Si era algo de lo que se estaba imaginando, correría la sangre.

—No digas eso —Su todavía novio le dio una sonrisa pequeña para intentar ablandar su gesto—, Sakura-Chan te lo ha traído con mucho cariño.

Sasuke pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo. Así que no se trataba de Naruto aún enamorado de la chica de pelo rosa, aun así necesitaba ponerle un alto a esto.

—Fue por eso por lo que no acepte. No es que quiera lastimarla —Explicó, a la única persona a la que le daría razones—, pero definitivamente no quiero darle alguna idea equivocada. Si sigues insistiendo en que acepte sus detalles, terminarás pidiéndome que salga con ella.

Silencio.

— ¿Naruto…?

—A Sakura-Chan le gustas.

Sasuke parpadeó perplejo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Naruto suspiró y se dejó caer en el pasto fresco, ensuciándose los pantalones. Sabía que eso era algo que Sasuke nunca haría. Él, con su pulcra camisa blanca, los impecables pantalones de lino oscuro con la línea del planchado perfectamente marcada y sus zapatos escolares de un negro lustroso, jamás haría algo tan descuidado como sentarse simplemente sin fijarse donde.

Es que eran tan diferentes.

Y esa oración le hizo doler el pecho y formó un nudo en su estomago.

Tan diferentes sus formas de vida. Naruto era huérfano desde que tenía memoria, había crecido en un paupérrimo orfelinato, acompañado por niños igual de solos y famélicos que él, con una educación mediocre y muchas ilusiones rotas. En un ambiente tan hostil; Naruto estaba acostumbrado a pelear por lo que quería con uñas y dientes, también estaba acostumbrado a la desoladora sensación de quedarse en el intento.

Fue adoptado hace un par de años por una respetada y al mismo tiempo, peculiar pareja: Senju Tsunade, médico talentosa cuyo único defecto era su amor por la bebida; y Uzumaki Jiraiya, escritor de novelas eróticas de gran acogida en el mundo de los adultos pervertidos –cómo Kakashi-Sensei–, ambos le procuraron un hogar y aunque admitían que estaban lejos de ser padres, jugarían más el papel de guías a ese muchacho lleno de sueños.

La brisa de primavera le acarició la cara y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo despegar las rosadas flores que inundaban el colegio todos los años; recordándole incluso qué si se encontraba en esa escuela, no era por su brillante mención académica, si no porque el viejo director era amigo de sus tutores.

Decir que él y Sasuke eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche resultaba tan cierto que incluso era risible: Uchiha provenía de una acomodada familia, con un padre estricto aunque preocupado, una madre dulce y gentil; y un hermano mayor que fungía como su más alta barrera y al mismo tiempo, como un celoso guardián; y no solo eso: de los mejores de su clase, gran deportista y de un físico muy atractivo. Respaldado por el poder de su clan, el moreno podía tomar cualquiera de las miles de posibilidades que se le cruzaban enfrente y aún así sería el camino correcto.

El pelinegro no sabía de oportunidades perdidas y puertas cerradas.

Sasuke no conocía el amargo sabor del rechazo.

Ambos eran conscientes, pero callaban. Y aunque Naruto podía asegurar con férrea voluntad que jamás nadie alcanzaría su corazón como aquel arrogante imbécil, también era dolorosamente sapiente de su realidad. Un amor destinado al fracaso.

Sasuke era listo, por eso él lo _sabía_. Siempre encontraba una solución para todo, pero aquí no había ninguna salida. Sasuke siempre cumplía su palabra, pero no podía prometer la eternidad.

—A Sakura-Chan le gustas —Repitió.

Y alzó los ojos, Sasuke conocía aquella mirada que le desgarraba el alma y lo dejaba sin defensas; una mirada que hacía la cuestión a la que todos los días trataba de dar una respuesta.

"_¿Estamos haciendo la cosa correcta?"_

Lo siguiente de lo que Naruto fue consciente fue del peso de Sasuke prácticamente echándosele encima. Tan abrupto que le sacó el aire.

A cuatro patas, el pelinegro lo besaba con furia, raspándose los zapatos y ensuciándose los pantalones, lo tomó de las solapas y pegó pecho contra pecho para sentir el corazón desbocado del rubio y para que sintiera como de presuroso latía el suyo propio.

Temblaba como una hoja movida por el viento. Estaba asustado: porque no eran más que dos niños jugando a amarse, sin saber nada de la vida y sin saber tampoco lo que deparaba el porvenir. También estaba furioso, sentía bullir la bilis en oleadas amargas por su esófago y querer transformarse en hirientes reproches que lastimaran tanto a Naruto como él se sentía de dañado en ese momento. Quería decirle que era un cobarde. Quería decirle que si esa era la manera cómo iba a pelear por ellos mejor que se largara, porque no necesitaba un compañero que reculara a la primera oportunidad.

Y al mismo tiempo no podía hacer otra cosa que acariciarle la cabeza para indicarle que seguía ahí, que a pesar de todo, lo entendía; porque él se sentía igual.

Apoyó su frente contra la otra, dejando entrever entre las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros todos los sentimientos que Naruto despertaba en él.

—No seas tonto —Dijo, antes de besarlo suavemente—. Tú sabes que lo que sentimos es correcto.

—Naruto… Sa-Sasuke-Kun.

La femenina voz no fue más que un pequeño halito, pero en sus oídos sonó tan atronador como el grito de un titán, como el trueno que anuncia la tormenta, el preludio al desastre.

Se levantaron de su posición en el suelo: Sasuke tan estoico como siempre, elegante y erguido, sin expresión. El rubio, por el contrario, era un manojo de nervios y tartamudeos de excusas vanas sin la menor coherencia, la culpa explícita en todos sus rasgos.

Sakura hizo oídos sordos a los balbuceos de Naruto, todavía trataba de dar alguna explicación lógica al hecho de haber encontrado a sus mejores amigos en esa situación tan comprometida. Besándose.

Buscó con su verde mirar los ojos del chico de quién estaba enamorada: Uchiha Sasuke, alto gallardo y apuesto. El pelinegro era amable, pero distante y en más de una ocasión le había lastimado su fría indiferencia. Había pasado días y noches languideciendo por la decepción que le provocaba no saber qué cosa podía hacer para entrar en su mundo distante y su duro corazón de escarcha. Ella era la chica más cercana a Sasuke-Kun, siempre pensó que al menos tenía cierta ventaja.

Miró sus labios, los que tanto había deseado besar. Lo imaginó cientos de veces en sus sueños, cómo él se inclinaría sobre ella y la tomaría suavemente de los hombros, la miraría directo a los ojos antes de besarla con dulce lentitud. Ahora jamás probaría los labios del moreno.

Debido a él ¡Debido a Naruto!

¿Cómo era posible? Uzumaki fue la primera persona a quien le confesó sus sentimientos acerca de Sasuke. Era su mejor amigo, a quien podía confiarle cualquier cosa ¡Naruto no podía hacerle esto!

¡No podía quitarle a Sasuke-Kun!

Se limpió las amargas lágrimas que le escurrían por las rosadas mejillas. No sabía si lloraba de pena o de rabia.

— Sakura-Chan —El rubio dio un paso hacia ella, pero el pelinegro le tomó de la mano e impidió que siguiera avanzando.

Entonces estalló.

— ¡Naruto, te odio! —Gritó en infantil arrebato, para luego correr en dirección opuesta.

— ¡Sakura-Chan! —El más pequeño intentó seguirla, pero se detuvo por que su compañero no lo soltaba —Sasuke, suéltame.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó el otro, secamente, sin soltarlo.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? —Forcejeó un poco contra el agarre del otro—. Necesito explicarle.

— ¿Explicarle qué? —Volvió a preguntar con la voz helada—. Se enteró, no de la mejor manera pero ya lo sabe. No hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Naruto siguió tirando para liberarse, desesperado. Sasuke lo tumbó y lo presionó con el peso de su cuerpo, sujetando las muñecas arriba de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué vas a explicarle? —Repitió, sus ojos relampagueando de silenciosa cólera— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirle? ¿Qué lo que vio no es cierto? ¿Qué no es real?

— ¡No! —Gritó ofuscado.

— ¡Entonces dime! —Exclamó de igual forma.

— ¡Necesito disculparme!

— ¿¡Por qué!

— ¡Por haberme enamorado de ti!

Se quedó helado ante la confesión, lentamente lo soltó y ambos se levantaron del pasto, mirándose con recelo.

El mayor chistó con ira y entre dientes dejó salir. —Ve por ella si es lo que quieres. Es evidente que ella es más importante que yo.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto —El rubio se defendió.

—Entonces demuéstralo —Atacó con crudeza—. Déjala marchar. Quédate aquí, conmigo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. —No puedes hacerme esto.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia. — Dices que soy lo más importante para ti, muéstramelo.

El rubio se mordió los labios ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir a Sakura, su mejor amiga, que estaba sufriendo por su causa? ¿O quedarse con Sasuke, su novio, a quien había herido sin querer?

Ambos eran importantes, ambos tenían lazos muy fuertes con él, pero solo podía escoger a uno.

Sasuke se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento en que las dijo, pero no iba a retractarse ahora. Incluso cuando estaba siendo un celoso idiota.

Intentó encontrarse con los ojos de color lapislázuli, pero Naruto rehuía su mirada y su rostro mostraba una total congoja.

"El va a escogerla —Pensó acremente—. El va a escoger seguir a Sakura". Ajeno a su triste pensar, su rostro compuso la impávida careta que siempre lo caracterizó, preparándose para la definitiva marcha de su novio.

Naruto… se sentó.

Sorprendido, balbuceó. — ¿Naru…?

Los ojos del color del cielo lo encontraron, tristes pero calmos, la tormenta había pasado y solo quedaban los resquicios de su destrucción. —Me dijiste que escogiera, por lo que…

El corazón de Sasuke flotó. Naruto lo había elegido a él, a pesar de estar comportándose como un idiota. Aún estando asustado, aún confundido seguía aferrándose a él. Su fe era total e incondicional y no podía más que mostrar gratitud a la deidad que le había permitido conocer a ese muchacho de tan puro corazón.

Volvió a tomarlo por la solapas y levantarlo, para envolverlo en un abrazo cálido y aplastante. Demostrándole sin palabras lo feliz y agradecido que estaba por ese voto de confianza.

Lo besó de nuevo. Lo besó una y otra vez.

—Vamos a buscarla, juntos.

**~O~**

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta que el aire golpeando en sus oídos le impidió escuchar sus pensamientos, en algún lugar había dejado caer la mochila, que contenía el maldito obento que preparó esa mañana.

Estúpida Sakura.

Cuando se le acabó el aire y tuvo que detenerse, no supo donde estaba. Una mirada más minuciosa le dijo que se encontraba a dos calles del parque central. Temblando, se dirigió hacia allí.

Las imágenes de lo que había visto se repetían en su cabeza, como un carrete de película que funcionaba mal.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, tratando de exorcizar esos pensamientos. Pero volvía una y otra vez al cuadro del pelinegro besando con desesperación al rubio.

"Tal vez —pensó un poco recelosa— todo sea un error. Quizás yo he visto mal"

Pero no había manera de malinterpretar ese suceso, ninguna forma de equivocarse, había mirado la cara de Sasuke cuando besó al rubio: llena de paz y calidez.

Le parecía increíble que alguien como Naruto pudiera hacerle sentir eso al príncipe de hielo que era Uchiha Sasuke.

Se abofeteó, ahora realmente. Eso había sonado como si menospreciara a Naruto, y ella _jamás _haría algo como eso. Era su mejor amigo, ella lo admiraba muchísimo; su tesón y su valor; su manera de abrazarse a la vida.

Y ella le había dicho esas cosas tan crueles y luego, huido como una chiquilla.

Avanzó entre los infantiles juegos, para dejarse caer en una banca y volver a dejar que las lagrimas le dieran un poco de consuelo. Estaba tan confundida.

**~O~**

Sasuke oteó la acera de enfrente, hacía algunas calles que él y Naruto se habían separado para recorrer más terreno, entre antes encontraran a Sakura, más pronto podrían explicarle. La verdad, es que esperaba encontrarla primero, tenían varias cosas que hablar.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, divisó la inconfundible cabellera rosada. Sakura se hallaba sentada en una apartada banca del parque, no parecía haberlo visto.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Notó el sobresalto en los hombros menudos, los ojos grandes y temblorosos se enfocaron en él, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio.

Por varios minutos no hablaron: Ella porque no sabía que decir, él porque esperaba que ella lo hiciera primero.

La muchacha se encontraba atónita y abochornada. Se dio cuenta de que rara vez se había quedado a solas con el chico. Naruto siempre se había encontrado con ellos, haciendo conversación y llenando de ruido sus reuniones, mientras el moreno se limitaba a escuchar cualquier cosa que tenía para decir.

Ahora lo tenía ahí, a dos palmos de distancia. Y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en preguntarle acerca de ese beso, acerca de lo que significaba Uzumaki Naruto en su vida. Pero algo se lo impedía; no quería ofenderlo con alguna pregunta indiscreta. Más importante; en el fondo de su ser, no deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras.

Rió de sí misma; pequeña patética Sakura. Nada que hagas cambiará lo que ha sucedido.

Sasuke también se dio cuenta que en pocas ocasiones había hablado en privado con Sakura; generalmente era el rubio quien llevaba la voz cantante, mientras él se relegaba a tolerar todas las tonterías que decían. También notó que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo dirigirse a una chica. Sakura era su amiga también, no era su intención lastimarla.

Esperó un momento más a que ella trajera el tema a colación. Pero al ver que no lo hacía, suspiró suavemente y en un susurro preguntó.

— ¿Realmente odias a Naruto?

La rudeza de esas palabras golpeó el corazón de la chica. No, ella no odiaba a Naruto; se sentía herida y traicionada por ambos, estaba enojada porque pensaron que no sabría comprenderlo y tuvo que enterarse de esa manera tan cruel.

Su corazón estaba roto, y sus ilusiones se habían resquebrajado, pero sorprendentemente descubrió que sobreviviría. Porque los amaba a ambos, procuró enfocarse en eso para no derrumbarse de nuevo.

—No —Dijo, categóricamente—. No lo odio

Esa afirmación pareció relajarlos un poco, pero no lo bastante para dar por acabada la plática.

Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer y aún seguían en ese tenso silencio.

Al final, rindiéndose, hizo la cuestión. Seria doloroso y sufriría con ello, pero necesitaba romper un ciclo para poder comenzar con otro.

— ¿Por qué Naruto? —Musitó abatida.

Sasuke se debatió el responderle, significaría desnudar parte de su intimidad y bien sabido era que su arisca personalidad no le permitía abrirse a nadie.

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada —Contestó al cabo. Ante la mirada confusa de la chica prosiguió—. No le preguntas a las flores por que siguen la luz del sol, ni a las aves el porqué de su canto, esas son cosas que ya forman parte de su naturaleza.

Alzó la mano, como tratando de alcanzar las primeras estrellas del cielo nocturno.

—Ni siquiera yo podría decirte _cuándo _ni _cómo_. Es solo que pasó. No sé si puedas entenderlo.

Oh, por supuesto que lo entendía, y eso lo hacía más difícil.

— ¿Por qué lo ocultaron?

El moreno le clavó los ojos negros con algo parecido al reproche. Recordó todos los días que había tenido ganas de tocar a su novio, tomar su mano o besarlo en público y tuvo que contener su deseo. Todas las veces que leyó la duda en las pupilas de Naruto: su inseguridad y sus miedos. Sus propias dudas y fantasmas.

Hubo días tan duros.

—Conoces a Naruto, siempre es último dentro de sus prioridades. Él tiene implantada la idea que en cuanto mi familia se entere, me retiraran cualquier apoyo que pueda tener de ella y harán lo posible por separarnos —Se abstuvo de decir que eso era muy probablemente lo que sucedería—. Piensa que es mejor que esperemos a terminar por lo menos la secundaria alta.

Se frotó con dos dedos el puente de la nariz, la verdad es que esos recuerdos lo cansaban mucho. —Pero también… debido a ti.

Sakura no podía decir que estuviera sorprendida por esa afirmación. —Por que estoy enamorada de Sasuke-Kun… —Jamás pensó que acabaría diciendo sus más profundos sentimientos de esa manera tan superflua.

—Sí —El moreno no pareció advertir su tono afligido, sumergido en su propia congoja.

Hundió la cara entre las manos. —Tú lo amas —No fue una pregunta. Y se sintió tonta por esa observación tan estúpida. Por supuesto que Sasuke amaba a Naruto, por que no había ninguna otra forma en que el pelinegro hubiera accedido a las peticiones del rubio si no lo amara.

—Sí —Afirmó el mayor. Y ya que estaba sincerándose, dijo lo que llevaba encerrado dentro de sí desde hacía mucho tiempo —. Y la verdad es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que mí familia pueda decir. Pero si no me vuelvo un hombre pronto, no habrá manera en que pueda proteger a Naruto. Y este es el camino más corto para hacerme independiente cuanto antes.

Sakura se mordió el labio para no gemir. Afortunadamente todavía tenía la cara cubierta por sus manos, porqué ser consciente de ese nivel de entrega quebraba en pedazos muy pequeños su deseo. Pero estaba bien, porque hacía falta destruir antes de crear otra cosa.

—Sasuke…

Ambos se levantaron de la banca. Naruto se acercaba lentamente; su uniforme estaba desarreglado después de haber corrido por toda la ciudad. En su hombro cargaba su mochila y la de la muchacha. Su boca sonreía, pero sus ojos celestes mostraban su pena.

—He sido muy egoísta ¿verdad Sasuke?

Su novio negó con la cabeza. —Solo estabas siendo tú, tonto.

Sus pasos cautelosos se detuvieron enfrente de la chica, le tendió su maleta y susurró: —Lo siento mucho, Sakura-Chan.

Ella tomó lo que le ofrecía, alzó la mano y frotó gentilmente el blondo cabello. —Lo siento yo también.

—No, yo…

—Está bien —Interrumpió, la verdad es que si oía otra disculpa de Uzumaki, se echaría a llorar de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Naruto, si te disculpas de nuevo, te golpearé —Lo amenazó, intentando volver un poco las aguas a su cauce.

La sonrisa volvió un poco a los ojos claros del muchacho. —Seguro, Sakura-Chan.

—Es tarde —El moreno interrumpió—. Te llevamos a tu casa.

Ella asintió. Los tres caminaron en cómodo silencio a la casa de la chica. Ante su puerta, susurró quedamente una despedida y abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás.

La verdad era, que no quería verlos pronto. Prefería poner un poco de distancia mientras la herida sanaba lentamente.

Subió a su habitación, los observó a través de la ventana. Caminando hombro con hombro. Sus dos amigos, dos hombres que lo compartían todo.

No todos lo entenderían, ella misma por el momento no lo hacía, pero su amistad era más grande que eso. Llegaría el día en que podría darles su más sincera felicitación. Y ser feliz por ellos.

— ¡Sakura! —Su madre le llamó desde la cocina—. Baja a cenar.

Se frotó por enésima vez los ojos, estaba cansada de llorar.

Se metió al baño para adecentarse un poco. Bajando las escaleras, no pudo evitar pensar en que esperaba que ese día llegara pronto.

**~O~**

—Sakura-Chan seguía molesta.

—No estaba molesta, _dobe. _

— ¿Crees que ella me odie?

Sasuke se detuvo, tomó su mano sin importar que estuvieran en plena avenida y dijo fieramente. —Ella no te odia. Deja de pensar _estupideces._

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, luego se carcajeó de manera escandalosa, doblándose por el hilarante ataque.

—Tienes una manera muy curiosa de hacer sentir mejor a las personas, Sasuke —Dio un apretón a la pálida mano que sostenía y siguió su camino.

—Sólo dale un poco de tiempo —El moreno continuó, en un tono más gentil al ver que su novio se encontraba mejor.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Mh?

—Yo también te amo.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para detenerse, pero no lo miró. Sabía que Naruto los había escuchado, sin embargo, hubiera preferido que ambos ignoraran ese hecho.

—Solo recuerda, Naruto, que lo que dije es verdad. Me importa un pimiento lo que mi padre, mi madre o Itachi dirán. Yo solo… quiero estar contigo.

—Y yo quiero estar contigo, Sasuke —El rubio contestó suavemente, pero luego recordó algo de suma importancia — ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿¡Qué ocurre! ¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario! —Miró sospechosamente a su pareja — ¿Lo olvidaste?

Un golpe seco aterrizó en la blonda cabeza.

— ¿¡Por qué me has golpeado!

—Cállate.

—No importa que lo hayas olvidado, Sasuke —Afianzando aún más su mano, comenzó a correr hacia su departamento— ¡Vamos! Te prepararé la cena. Es mi regalo para ti.

—Siempre que no se trate de ramen —Dijo el otro con aire aburrido.

— ¡El ramen es delicioso!

— ¡Que no, coño!

Y mientras corrían de la mano. En un presente turbio y un futuro que todavía no estaba decidido. Sasuke sintió en sus pantalones la pequeña cajita del anillo que pensaba obsequiar a su amor. Su manera de decirle que sin importar el cómo, seguirían juntos en el camino que eligieron.

—

**~Owari~**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Estoy agotada. Realmente. He vivido demasiado._

_Este es el one-shot que más se me ha dificultado escribir; el muy *censurado* me ha dado montones de dolores de cabeza desde que nació (muy gentilmente, la inspiración vino a las 3:00 am) pero me siento muy contenta de haberlo terminado._

_¿Qué más? Pues nada, estoy cansada y me encantaría seguir divagando acerca de mis últimas tendencias de hacer fics tipo "SakuSasuNaru" sin caer en convertir a la kunoichi en una *censurado* _

_¿Piensan que lo he conseguido? Esta Sakura en particular me ha parecido muy madura. Algo torpe (aunque bueno, todos son torpes, son niños, compréndanlos) y con una reacción bastante humana. Pero esa es mi opinión, yo solo soy la autora._

_Por otra parte, El SasuNaru me gustó. Tratar los miedos e inseguridades (aunque de una manera un poco por encima, por lo que estoy viendo al releer) de una pareja tan joven (cualquier pareja, no solo una homosexual) da mucho material para trabajar._

_Pero (de nuevo) estoy agotada, de modo que lo dejare hasta aquí, tal vez más tarde edite mis notas._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._

_K-RO_


End file.
